As media content distribution and processing technologies have advanced, media outlets through which advertisements are distributed have increased both in number and type. The increased number and type of media outlets have provided a variety of platforms that may be used by advertisers to distribute advertisement content to potential consumers. For example, set-top box devices and other media content access devices are often capable of receiving and/or delivering advertisement content to users. The delivered advertisement content may be associated with one of a variety of products for sale. For example, an advertisement may promote a media content instance, such as a pay-per-view event, a video-on-demand program, a movie, music, and/or any other type of media content instance that is available for purchase.
However, it is sometimes difficult to generate user interest in an advertised product through traditional advertisements. This is due at least in part to various limitations associated with traditional advertisements. For example, traditional broadcast advertisements are limited to a relatively short amount of time to generate user interest in a product being advertised. Hence, alternative approaches to promoting and incentivizing the purchase of advertised products are desirable.